


Home at Last

by changesintime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BAMF!Stiles, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, military!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changesintime/pseuds/changesintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left after turning 18 to join the military and is now the head of a team that is contracted out to deal with rouge supernaturals. He hasn't been home since he left ten years ago. Now there is trouble in Beacon Hills and his team is sent in to deal with it. Only he hasn't seen the pack since he left and Derek since the incident with the Alpha Pack. Learn why he left and why he's having a hard time getting along with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

“Stilinski,” The voice grumbled on the other side of the phone.

“What can I do you for, boss?” Stiles looked down at his watch as he continued to drive his Camaro onto base.

“I hope you’re not comfortable or walking towards the building. There’s been a blip and I need you to check it out.”

“Boss,” Stiles growled a bit, a habit he’d never been able to break, “I just got back and you’re telling me I have to go out again. I’m really not in the mood to deal with, yet another, rouge super.” He pulled over knowing that no matter how much he protested he was the best and he’d be sent out. “where?” He let out an exasperated sigh getting ready to put coordinates into the built in gps.

“Beacon Hills, California.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Sir.”

“When was the last time you were hope, Stilinski? Heck when was the last time you took a vacation?”

“The last time you let me? I’d rather you not send me to Beacon Hills.”

“The sheriff has been reporting strange happening for weeks. It’s getting worse and the body count is rising. You’re my best, but not only that you know the players in the town.”

“I knew the players when I was eighteen, Sir. I haven’t been back since and I had no intention of going back considering what I do for a living.” He grumbled pulling back onto the road to leave base. “When did you tell him I’d be there?”

“I didn’t tell you dad it was you, kid. I think he’s still a bit upset that we scooped you up. You are at least keeping him up to date right?”

“Is that all, Sir?”

“Kid, be gentle with them.”

“I doubt they’ll recognize me, Sir. Stilinski out.”

***

 

“I’m looking for Sheriff Stilinski?” Stiles said trying to look as professional as possible. “I’m for the department.” His words were cryptic but every military and law enforcement employee knew who and what the department was. After the problems they’d had with the Alpha pack when he was seventeen the supernatural went crazy. And because of this he’d found a place and a job in a place where he was wanted.

“Stilinski, Man from the department’s here to see you.”

The Sheriff walked out of his office carrying a file, but the moment he saw Stiles he stopped dead in his tracks. “Stiles?” His voice was quiet as if not believing the grown man in front of him was his son. “You didn’t tell me you were coming. I thought they were just going to send a paper pusher.”

“Yeah,” He made a bit of a smile at his dad and his arm went around and rubbed the back of his military shaved head. “Sorry ‘bout that old man. Keeping up with your diet?” He asked trying to make awkward conversation.

“Do they know you’re here?”

Stiles didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. The pack, the same pack he’d not told he was leaving, the same one he didn’t say goodbye to. “No. And if I can help it they won’t know. I’m here to deal with the rouge super and then I’m gone.”

“Stiles, don’t do this. They were family once. They’re not angry that you left.”

“I’m sure. But I have a job to do and I don’t really have time to play catch up.” Stiles snapped and raised his eyebrows challenging the man to say something. “I’m not the same hyperactive kid that left, dad. I’m a grown man who won’t stand for bullshit. I’m the best in my field and I’ve taken down wolves twice the size of Peter Hale when he was the alpha. Understood?”

“I know, but they….okay Stiles. Let me know what we can do for you.”

“I just need your files and I’ll be on my way.”

“Where you going to stay? While you’re working here. You could stay with me? You’re rooms the same.”

“Still have hardly any food in the cupboards? A bottle of Jack on the shelf?”

“And all of your porn under your bed. Yeah. You don’t have to stay in the hotel. I’ll stay out of you way.”

“Sure thing, dad. I’ll be back later.”

“Nice car. I’d be careful. It’s going to draw attention. He’s back.”

Stiles face grew hard. “Interesting that he came back after I left. Anyway. I’m out.”

***

Stiles groaned in frustration and allowed his head to fall against his steering wheel. This was why he didn’t want to come back. It had be hard enough for him to get over the sleep walking when he enlisted, but now that he was back he was concerned that something would trigger it. A certain wolf in particular. He had to figure out the supernatural crisis, fix it and get out of there. He wouldn’t be guilt tripped into visiting for holidays and he wouldn’t be running into the pack.

The sun was setting and he was still sitting in his car unable to think. He ADD hadn’t been a problem in years. The military discipline required of him during basic training and his first few years had kept him busy, or too tired to be as antsy as he was right now. That was the only reason the thud against his roof caught him off guard. But not enough to make him defenseless. In seconds he was out of the car and had his pistol out and raring to go.

“I saw you dad today. How dull do you think our sense are? That I wouldn’t smell you on him? That he wouldn’t try to deny it and we’d HEAR the blip in his heart rate because of how excited he was that you were home. To excited to lie!”

Stiles sighed and contemplated firing a warning shot at Scott. He didn’t want to deal with this. He returned his gun to his holster and leaned against the Camaro. “You better hope that you didn’t dent my roof, wolf.”

“Wolf? That’s how you’re going to greet me. We were pack once! You were my brother. One day you just up and leave! No one knows where you are but your father and he wont tell us!” Scott moved closer but still kept his distance eyeing the beautiful silver pistol that was shining in the setting sun.

“Yeah, well. It’s been about ten years. We’re not kids anymore. And I’m not in the mood to deal with your cheery disposition. I’d rather deal with the sour wolf. At least he knew how to handle business.”

“Business? Stiles what happened to you?”

“I’m sure you know what caused me to leave. Don’t pretend that you don’t. I’m here about the supernatural issues you’ve been having. Are you going to tell me you have it under control or do I have to bring in a team? Because if I have to bring it a team it could be dangerous to your pack. That is, if you have a pack that isn’t full of hormonal teenagers.”

“There are a few more than you remember. Some children, born wolves, a few turned after you left. But all with consent. We know how your laws work. The…nicer version of hunters like the Argents, right?”

“More like the government’s top secret version of the Argents. And we don’t just deal with wolves. Lydia is still behaving I hope? Her banshee powers never grew? Just stayed coupled with t-your pack?”

“My pack?” Scott’s face look torn between being upset or hurt and angry. His eyes were red and he was half-wolfed out as they’d called it when they were teenagers. “Yes, Lydia is fine. She’s married and has a kid believe it or not. A wolf. Guess that ten year plan of yours never worked. Then again, how could it. You left.”

“I’m not here to be guilt tripped Scott. I’m here because I have to be. I was ORDERED to come here. Obviously you’re not going to be any help. Warn your pack. I’m bringing in back up.” He turned away and flipped out his phone punching numbers in angrily and without thinking. “Great, you answered” He drawled. “Vacations over.” He rolled his eyes at the groan coming through the phone. “I don’t care. You’ll find another easy lay here, probably. I’m not in the mood to argue or order you to do anything. So get here, or I’ll put you on report. And you won’t like that very much.” He chuckled a bit. “Don’t oh captain my captain me. Kirk out.” He teased hanging up on the other man. “They’ll be here tomorrow. Have a nice night, Scott.”

“At least come meet my family.” Scott was practically begging.

“So you an Allison made amends then?”

“No. I married Dani, about two years ago.”

“waited that long?”

“I was hoping you’d come back and be my best man, you idiot. We tried to get a hold of you. Your dad told me he tried to bring it up to you and you kept shooting him down. Saying you were too busy. Obviously he was lying. Since you didn’t know I’d gotten married.”

“He might have told me. Probably in voice mail. Knew better than to bring ya’ll up when I called.” He sighed Scott still had puppy dog eyes. Still innocence behind his grown features. “Fine. Ten minutes. Then I have to go. I promised dad I’d stay with him and not in the motel. Something about being able to think better. I think he’s trying to convince me to stay.”

“Well his health…”

“I know about his health. He has the best doctors available to him thanks to my contract. I’ve also told him to retire and live with me in DC, He’s the one who doesn’t want to.”

“Oh.”

***

“Dani, I’m home!” Scott called out. His Demenor changing as he crossed the threshhold of his childhood home.

“Where’s your mom?”

“She got a smaller place when Dani and I got married. It was a wedding present. She thought this would be the…best place to raise a family. I think it was her way of finally letting go of the life she had with my dad.”

Stiles nodded. He’d run into Scott’s father a few times on the Job. It have never been pleasant, but they worked in a professional matter and their personal lives were never brought up. “I see. Doesn’t look like ya’ll will fit here forever.” He said noticing Dani coming in with two little ones behind her and a very pregnant belly. “Nice to see you again, Dani.” He said curtly.

“Stiles, It’s been a long time. Girls this is your Uncle Stiles.”

The twins looked up at the man they’d only seen pictures of and made a face. “It doesn’t look like Uncle Stiles. He wasn’t that…big. No he wasn’t like Uncle Derek.”

“It’s been a long time, what are your names?”

“Abby and Melody” They said in unison. “And that’s going to be our baby brother, to torture. We mean play with.” They giggled and ran off to play amongst themselves.

Scott chuckled as the twins ran off. “Little wolves are more hyperactive then you ever were. Tomorrows the full moon. They’ll be like this for a few days after too. But anyway, do you want coffee? Maybe something to eat? I imagine you’ve forgotten while you were working so hard avoiding all of us.” He said the last bit bitterly.

“Scott, I really have to go.”

“I called him. He knows your here. Are you really not going to talk to him?”

Stiles’ face went rigged. “Is that why you wanted me to meet to family. To give him long enough to decide if he wanted to come inside. Or if he wanted to make it impossible for me to get into my car until I talked to him. I was a silly boy with a stupid little crush. I’m not the same person I was.”

“He stayed away for your own good Stiles. You were 17 and he was already 26. He didn’t want you to think that he was creeping on you. Hell! He didn’t want you dad to shoot him! You were both to stubborn to admit to each other that your hate had turned into something of a healthy respect maybe it was even almost a friendship!”

“Scott, don’t make me take out my gun in your home.” He growled a bit. Eyes narrowed as he heard movement at the door and saw the twins bounding past him as it opened.

“UNCLE DEREK!” They cried pouncing on him happily. “Daddy said you weren’t coming tonight!” The snuggled the man happily as he chuckled at their antics.

“Girls, let Uncle Derek go. It’s bed time.” Scott said sternly as he eyed the gun on Stiles hip.

“Daddy….” The whinned.

Scotts eyes turned red and gave them a look that caused them to go scampering up the stairs.

“Scott, you know that’s not good for them. They still don’t understand pack dynamics and feeling the alpha being superior to them could cause them to be afraid of you.” Derek said softly. He wasn’t looking at Stiles. But Stiles could tell that the tension was already building,

“Nice as it was to chat. I’m leaving.”

“Stiles..”Scott started.

“Don’t.” He moved towards the door and gave Derek a look.” Move.”

“Stiles….” It was barely a whisper.

“I said move.” His voice was firmer this time and his eyes were as cold as steel.

“We should chat.”

“Oh we should? About how when you left I had no one to lean on, or about how your Uncle took advantage of that? Better yet how about we talk about the fact that your uncle KNEW that I needed you or that EVERYONE knew that I needed you and yet you weren’t there. I don’t care if you didn’t want me as a lover because of our age, but I could have used a friend.” Stiles hand was on his holster. “Now you’re going to move or I’m going to make you move. These bullets might not kill you but they will make you regret standing in my way.”

“Peter? What does Peter have to do with this?”

“Peter’s the one who made me realize how worthless and useless I was to this pack. I wasn’t needed and he made sure I knew that. All you needed me for was information and then you forgot I existed. Are you really going to tell me that none of you noticed I was sleep walking. Or that I always ended up in your loft? IN your bed! The only god damned place I felt safe and you weren’t even there!!! No, because you left with Cora. Because family is important. Funny, weren’t you the one who said pack was family.” He pulled his gun, but kept it low. “Now move.”

Derek face fell, but he stepped aside. “We never thought that.” He whispered.

Stiles walked by him, but faltered a bit. “I’m sure you didn’t consciously feel that way, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t what you felt deep down, sour wolf.” He walked by and unlocked his car slamming the door as he flopped down into the drivers seat. “DAMN IT!” He slammed his hands hard against the steering wheel.

His phone going off pulled Stiles from his frustrated stupor. “What!”

“Someone’s cranky.” The female voice drawled from the other side.

“Don’t start with me. Why aren’t you with the others.”

“I’m already in Beacon Hills. Boss sent me out first. To make sure that there wouldn’t be any problems with law enforcement. I was made aware that it would be a situation. Did you want to pack?”

“That there would be another wolf in their territory. No. You shouldn’t have come. You fell to omega status which means you’re no help to me.”

“Don’t be like that, Stiles. I could always get in close with your old pack. You still smell like them. It’s weird. I suppose that’s why I felt drawn to you when you killed my pack.”

“You know why I did that, Amelia. They were killing innocent people. I spared you because you didn’t know what was going on.”

“You spared me because I was a pup. Or maybe you spared me because my eyes were still amber. Sometimes I think it’s because I reminded you of what you left behind and wanted someone to need you.”

“Keep it up, Amelia.” He let out a groan. “Just try not to make them upset. I don’t think they’d understand an omega hanging around. Let alone around me.”

“I’m not an omega, Stiles. You know that. I have a pack. We’re just…unconventional.”

“I’ve heard that before.” Her muttered.

“I’m sure. Alright, I’m passing out for the night. I’ll get a hold of you if things get messy.”

“No you’ll leave town if things get messy.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!”

“Cheeky little bitch.”

“You love me like this. Night.”

“Night.” He chuckled hanging up on the young wolf.

***

Stiles looked at the door in front of him and breathed in deeply. He knocked on the door and smiled as his dad opened the door. “Hey dad.”

“You didn’t have to knock, son. This is home.” He said sadly moving aside to allow Stile to enter the house. “Did you eat? I can run out and get you something.”

“I’m fine. Thanks though. I was kinda hoping I could turn in.” He motioned to the stairs and took then two at a time.

His room was the same. He didn’t expect it to be different, but he also didn’t expect to find everything he’d destroyed before he left. The pictures of Scott, Isaac and Derek which were once sacred to him shredded to pieces. He wasn’t in the right state the night he left. He had kept his intentions a secret from everyone but Peter, but now it made more sense.

It’s what Peter had wanted. The night was still clear in his mind, the first one. When he finally felt like someone needed him. He had been vulnerable then. Weak. He should have known that it was all some big scheme for Peter to have his fun, ruin him and then make sure he thought the pack hated him. It had worked. Oh had it worked.

***

“What’s the matter, Stilinski? Why are you home alone, on a friday night?” Peter’s voice had always been seductive. Or maybe it was just one of Stiles’ kinks. The drawl of a man’s voice. The way he could craft words into manipulations. He was never one to crush on the smart choice. Though he wasn’t even sure he had a crush on Peter. It had been more of an admiration for the older wolves body.

“Not in the mood for your shit, Peter.” Stiles shot him a glare.

“Could it be that the pack is excluding you? Scott run off with his new little pet, the beautiful Lydia with her alpha twin. Derek and Cora no where to be found.” Peter moved into the room from the window and settled against the wall. Eying the younger Stiles.

“They had plans. I didn’t want to go.” Stiles’ sounded like a petulant child who hadn’t gotten his way. “You done?”

“I know you’re sleep walking. Let me stay. I could help.” He moved closer. His eyes full of what Stiles would have thought was genuine concern.

Stiles frowned and nodded afraid to be alone. He was scared of his situation. Maybe Peter could help. He’d helped save Cora and helped against the Alpha pack. Maybe his resurrection had changed him. “Okay.”

***

Stiles let out a small whimper as he stirred in his restless sleep. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed his gun. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. You didn’t lock your window…”

“And yet here I am with a gun pointed at you, again.”

“Stiles, let’s just talk.” Derek moved and sat in the old computer chair facing Stiles ignoring the gun pointed at his face.

“Are you stupid? These are silver bullets, you’re lucky I didn’t put a bullet in your brain the moment you snuck in my window.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “What? If you’re here you might as well say what you have to say and be done with it.”

“I want to know why you left.”

“You have no right to ask that and I don’t feel inclined to tell you.”

“We knew you were in a relationship with Peter. Scott called me when it started and while I didn’t approve I thought it made you happy. So I stayed away. Peter used to watch you. Like he knew something we didn’t. I know he offered you the bite and you said no. He says you wanted it, but were to scared. Part of me used to think he was right.”

“Peter still in town?” Stiles asked tersely.

“No, Scott killed him about a month after you left. He challanged Scott. Thought he would be weak after losing his best friend, his brother. Obviously, he started bragging about what happened with you. How he drove you away. Scott tried to find you, but your dad wouldn’t budge. He called me. I tried to find you. I figured it out.” Derek looked down ashamed. He was admitting to stalking. “I kept an eye on you for a bit. Saw you fitting in. I left and lied to them. I wasn’t going to ask you to come back here. After everything Peter had done to you. They started to move on. But they found Peter’s stuff and things got a bit messy. Scott blamed me for a while. Because I didn’t come home when you needed me. I’m sorry. I am so sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it Derek. I didn’t know it back then. I didn’t realize what he was doing. I was so ALONE. Deaton was right about the darkness around our hearts acting like a scar. I feel it everyday. This job, it helps. Saving Amelia helping her stay out of trouble, helps. But there was no one helping me battle my darkness ten years ago. And I sure as hell don’t want to be back here having to battle it again.”

“You’re not alone this time. I’m here. I’m your friend.”

“We weren’t friends when you left. We were amicable allies. We had a common enemy. We don’t have that anymore. I’m a grown man with my own life. I command a unit of specially trained agents. I have Amelia. I told Scott, but he didn’t listen, you’re going to want to lie low when my team gets here. They aren’t trigger happy, but they’ll pounce if they feel threatened.”

“Thank you for the warning.”

“Yeah, whatever, can I go to sleep now? Or are you going to sit here and watch me and make sure that you’re not dreamin’ or some weird werewolf shit like that?”

“Dreaming?”

“Amelia was 12 when I saved her from the rouge pack. A born wolf. Daughter of the Alpha and one of the omegas. The ‘true’ children of the alpha abused her. The night I saved her she cuddled into me and cried. She said she was afraid I’d take her back. She said the only reason she trusted me was that I smelt like wolf. I smelled like a good pack. She begged me to take her to one. But I needed to keep her in protective custody. According to the government her last name is Stilinski. She turned 18 a few weeks ago. She’s a cheeky little bitch. More like a little sister really, but she needed a guardian.” He looked around and rubbed his head frustrated. “What she really needs is pack. She keeps saying I’m her pack and that our team is pack. But it’s not going to be enough for much longer. I see it every full moon. She misses running with wolves. She hates killing the rouges. She’s not as strong as she was before she turned eighteen. And in all honesty, I think she’s lonely.”

“Is she the only wolf you’ve saved?”

“You mean is she the only one we’ve orphaned? Yes. Most wolves, even children, will follow the orders of their alpha. Amelia didn’t. She smelled me when we entered the compound and she hid. I didn’t find her until we were checking the bodies. She was clinging to her mother. She looked so small, vulnerable. One of the guys was going to put a bullet in her brain to…ease her passing. Make it painless. That’s how they handle rouge minors. But she lifted her head and ran to me, in human form, and wouldn’t let go. She just kept hugging me.”


	2. Amelia

Derek looked at him and tried to move closer and Stiles narrowed his eyes. “No. I told you about Amelia. But we’re not friends. We were never friends. You might regret your actions. But you’re not acting like yourself. Being super nice to me isn’t going to change my mind about things. I’m gone after this assignment. I’m not going to visit. I’m not going to write and I’m most certanly not going to call. The quicker all of you wolves get that the better of you’ll be.”

Derek eyes flashed blue. “You’re so fucking stubborn! Some things never change.”

“And some things do. Like the fact that I want you out of my room, now.” He motioned to the window. The gun had never left his hand. Stiles might have been tired enough to let the conversation happen but he wasn’t so exhausted that he was going to allow Derek to hug him or even to shack his hand. They weren’t friends and finding out about the stalking thing was a bit creepy.

“Stiles!”

The breathless voice of Amelia came from the window. “Amelia, I gave orders!”

“There’s been…” She turned and growled completely wolfing out at Derek. “OUT!” She moved in front of Stiles as if in a defensive posture. “Leave!” She made a swipe at him before Stiles could stop her.

“Amelia Stilinski!” His voice left no room for argument as he watched her shrink away from it. “Hale, out.” He raised his eyebrows challenging the now brooding beta wolf. “I gave you orders, Strict orders!”

“And you’re going to blab to the idiot with a leather jacket! What if this pack is the problem! Did you stop to think about that!”

“Watch your tone with me Amelia. I’m not in the mood to deal with your smart mouth.” Stiles fell back against the bed rubbing her forehead frustrated as he heard Derek jump out the window and his father knocking on the door.

“Everything alright, kiddo?”

“Peachy.” He answered sarcastically shooting Amelia a piercing glare. “Just one of my team stopped by and thought it would be best to climb in the window.”

“Sorry…” She muttered laying down and curling into Stiles. “I thought he was a threat.”

“Threat? I had a gun pointed at him.” Stiles chuckled and pulled her into a half hug as she cuddled into him. “You need to be more careful.”

“I thought he’d smell like you. You said they were pack once. When I got here they did, but when I was in here….I didn’t think….You used to smell like them, I think. When you saved me. Before things changed.”

“They haven’t been pack for a very long time, little one.”

“Don’t call me that! I’m not little anymore! I could have taken him.”

“And he would have ripped you to shreds. Did you even notice the color of his eyes! Damn it, Amelia. I’ve been trying to help you understand werewolf dynamics, yet you ignore everything I’m trying to teach you.”

“I’m a wolf surrounded by those who hunt them. I pick up enough to survive. I could hide from the team for at least a week before they found me.”

“And me? How long could you hide from me? If you made a mistake and I was ordered to detain you, could you run? Would you run? Or would you sit like a tamed puppy and let them lock you up!”

“You’re still upset about….I didn’t mean to bite her! She pulled a knife and started slashing at me. It just happened!”

“And it nearly cost you your life! You know the laws! If you had been anyone else! If you had been an alpha! You could have turned her.”

“I wish you’d be more like the argents in the area.”She mumbled pulling away from him.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! The rogue Argents. The ones who changed their code. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprised and let out a little nod. “French? That’s what you’ve been doing while I was away. I’m impressed. I’d be more impressed if you’d finally apply to college. We worked so hard to get you through high school.”

“Trying to get rid of me old man?” She teased pushing at him gently.

“Who you calling old, pup!” He chucked a small smile causing him to shake his head at her antics. “Where are you staying? Did they give you a hotel room?”

“No, I’ve been chilling in the woods. I was told not to stay after I handled things with law enforcement and stuff. But I wanted to be here to help.”

“Amelia, those were direct orders. You know that I can’t protect you as much anymore. You’re not a child and in the eyes of the law you’re held accountable for your actions. Besides, the boss wont care if you wanted to stay to help. He’ll care that you disobeyed his orders and he wont include you next time.”

“But you will right.”

Stiles sighed. “You’ll stay here. Take the bed.” He moved towards the door to grab extra sheets from the hall closet.

“We could cuddle….”She mumbled barely audible to Stiles human ears.

“You’re not a kid anymore. It’s not socially acceptable for you to share a bed with me. Besides the team will be here in the morning. I’ll stay with them and you can stay here. My dad’ll take really good care of you.”

“Won’t he flip out when he finds out you legally adopted me.”

“I don’t think he needs to know he’s a grandpa just yet. He’ll find out on his own, or when the team starts spewing it’s nonsense.”

“Like calling you an old man?” She shook her head and grabbed his arm pulling him a bit. “It’s just tonight. You can send me back to the house tomorrow. It’s just really empty with out you home.”

“How about this,” He paused and made a few faces as if trying to find a way to construct his words. “You can stay, for the remainder of the case. BUT! The moment you get your ass back home you’re going to start applying for colleges. I didn’t go to college, but I still have my degrees thanks to the military. You’ll go to college and I’ll pay for it. As you keep reminding me, I did legally adopt you, so my benefits will cover your education.”

“Stiles….I’ve never called you dad. I never expected anything from you. You’ve done enough for me. That’s doing too much.”

“Do you think of me as a father figure? Even though you don’t call me dad?”

“Yes.”

“Did I take you to dance, which I never understood why you wanted to try in the first place, go to all of those parent teacher conferences about your behavioral issues and deal with the jerks that thought it was okay to pick on you?”

“Well yes, but that doesn’t mean you have to do this for me.”

“I don’t have to do anything. This is something I want to do. Something you can give me. Knowing that every problem we’ve had adapting to our chaotic relationship has been worth it because you’ve made something of yourself. You’re not supposed to be a military person like me. You hate following orders. You do it now, because they’re used to you being part of me. That’s not the case anymore. You can be your own woman. Do what you want when you want, but first you need to go to college.”

“I’ll go to college if you promise to stop taking back to back cases and do the whole parent sending their kid to college thing. The whole thing! Letters, care packages, gifts and parents weekends. You can’t miss parent weekends. You tell them you can’t work. And you come get me every full moon.”

“Deal. Now go to sleep. It’s going to be one hell of a day, little one.” He chuckled at the last part of the flash of her eyes.


End file.
